


Pep Talk

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to make Dean talk it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talk

“Come out with me tonight. I need a wingman.”

“Charlie, no, I’m not in the mood.”

“Is this because of Castiel?”

Dean said nothing.

“What’s going on between you two?”

“There is no ‘us two.’ So you- and Sammy, too- can just mind your own damn business.”

Charlie scooted closer to Dean. Dropping her voice, she said, “There is too a ‘you two,’ or there should be. You are my favorite chi- boys. I ship you like FedEx!”

“Ship?”

Charlie swept on without heeding him. “Maybe it’s different for me: I’ve always known I liked girls.”

“Hey, I like girls.”

“Yes, and?”

“Do we have to do this?”

“And…?” 

Dean sighed. “Shut up, okay?” he muttered gently. “I’m not gonna say it.”

Charlie sighed, too. “You guys cannot go your whole lives blaming yourselves for every little thing and thinking that you don’t deserve to be loved. To be happy, Dean.”

“‘Every little thing?’ Are you kidding me? Me and Cas, we are good at our jobs, we are the best at what we do. But girlie, when we make mistakes, we rain down destruction. What, starting the apocalypse and eating purgatory were just little blips on your radar?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re crazier than we are.”

“So what if you mess up sometimes? Everyone messes up. But not everyone goes out and tries to clean up their messes like you Winchesters do.”

Dean smiled at that. “Yeah, I guess we do. And usually we make things worse.”

“Yeah. But I get the idea that you guys wouldn’t mess up nearly so often if you talked about your stupid crap instead of blowing a hole through yet another plane of existence.”

“Where we headed with this?”

“Tell Castiel you love him.”

“Jesus Christ, Charlie, I can’t do that.”

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t, I will go full third-grader on you and tell him myself.”

“You gonna pull his pigtails while you’re at it?”

“No. You’ve been doing that for years.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, so what if I have? Dammit, Charlie, why you gotta be right all the time?”

“What can I say? I’m infallible…”


End file.
